


The Misadventures of Ritnara and her Bodyguards

by Infernium



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic V, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infernium/pseuds/Infernium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a streamlined edited role play that took place in a World of Warcraft private server forum called Molten WoW. When the server moved to a completely different domain everything in the forums was also removed. The original writing for this role play was done by around 5-7 people back in 2011 and early 2012 these people have now dispersed and I hope that some of them might come across this fanfic.</p>
<p>Anyway this is a story of a forsaken named Ritnara as it already says in the title of this work and her companions who will go on a very important Quest. This story takes place in the Wrath of the Lich King expansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything taking place before this first chapter has been lost to antiquity. In this chapter, the heroes embark on their quest.

__

Bartender Xurnain waves goodbye to the adventurers as they leave.

Darion looked up to the skyline; the sun was beginning to break the horizon. He chucked the cigar onto the cold ground which was already littered with cigars, got up from the trunk, stretched for a while and walked back in to the tavern to collect his provisions.  
After collecting them and re-sharpening his dual rune blades quickly, he walked outside Ritnara's room and knocked on the door gently.

Ritnara woke up, a cold sweat was burning her decaying skin...she didn't know what exactly woke up her unconscious mind, since voices were torturing her in her conscious one. She picked up her bags and checked that she didn't forget anything. Then she quickly went through the door, and bumped into the reason she woke up-Darion. He was taller than her by a head, even though she was not so short herself. The silence lasted for a minute, then she forced herself to break it: I see you're ready.

As the sun began to peek at the horizon, a Gnome Warclock, Gearer, marches into view from the forest.

Where shall we begin? he spoke to himself.

Ritnara nodded and took him by the hand as they walked downstairs and out of the tavern, into the icy tundra. Ritnara took out a small map from one of the two portable holes she had hidden under her Warlock robes, and said: Let's...let's find the paladins who purified you, so they can re-transform me into a human...it is something that needs to be done if we want to reach our goals.

Darion looked at the map

We're here, he pointed at the location of the tavern The paladin, as far as I know was stationed at Variance Keep, but he was sent off with the 52nd Battalion off to Dragonblight. They should be somewhere around here, I don't know the exact location though. He pointed at Coldwind Pass, right on the border of Borean Tundra and Dragonblight.

Darion whistled for his Deathcharger, it came obediently. Do you have a ride? He asked Ritnara.

Ritnara took a moment to think, then whistled and a Bronze Drake appeared: Of course, although I would perfer going on horseback...that would be more fun. Ritnara jumped on the back of the dragon, and waited for the others...she looked crossly at the Gearer, she wasn't happy that the gnome warlock had to come with them as well.

Darion looked at Ritnara's dragon I'm fine  
He dismissed his horse and told it to stay at the tavern until he came back.  
Darion raised his hand over a patch of snow and lifted it above his head,   
As he moved his hand up, a Skeletal Gryphon clawed its way to the surface with a green glow.

  
Gearer whistled for his dragonhawk, which camd obediently after a short while. The dragonhawk lay down on the floor so his vertically challenged rider count mount. So what’s the plan?

Ritnara grins: We're planning to go and purify me to become a human, then we will have a better chance of - never mind, just consider that we are going to visit the Paladins first.

Paladins and their holy light.....oh well. Lead the way then. Gearer finally mounted his dragonhawk. After a short screech, the dragonhawk flapped his wings and took off, hovering a above the ground awaiting a command from its rider.

We're ready, Darry. Lets go!

They're at Coldwind Pass, good thing the Alliance travels on foot.

YAH! Darion commanded his gryphon, as it took off.

Ritnara and her comrades did the same, a few minutes later they were already high in the air, flying to new adventures: Darion, tell me, why are you coming on this adventure? Ritnara asked in a curious tone.

Darion reached inside his his breastplate and pulled out a peculiar ring hanging on his neck by a silver chain.

This ring... it tells me what to do. He responded somewhat hesitantly.

Ritnara first looked at Darion's ring and then down at her own, the spider-stone ring she wore on her hand. Inside it, many souls were moving around like little clouds of fog. She was astonished about how similar the rings were: Strange...I too have a ring that tells me what to do, but that’s besides the point. What is yours telling you to do right now, at this very instant?

Umm... Sorry... he apologized as he had already stopped paying attention.  
It simply kept telling me to find that paladin, but for a different reason than yours.

Ritnara looked down and said mysteriously I will tell you what my reason is, if you tell me yours.

Very well. Come here. The two flew a tad further away from the group, not too far but enough to be out of eavesdropping range of others.

It told me to find the paladin... and.... ask him something about Mograine... he told Ritnara.

Ritnara sighed. My ring tells me that I better fill my end of the bargain. My ring...my father made it for me, it is made of a rare stone, one that exists on the spider web between this world and the next. It is used to catch souls. Look here. Ritnara showed her hand to Darion I will collect a thousand souls... and then my own.

W-Why?? Darion staggered... he was shocked at the amount of souls floating inside the ring. What will happen if you capture 1000 souls?

Ritnara sighed again, it obviously didn't bring her joy to be looking at this ring, or talking of it. Gradually it ceased to glow: When I collect the souls, I need to seal them off with four more: one of the strongest, one of the weakest, one of the beloved, and one of my own...I know not what it's supposed to mean. My father said clarity will come when I am close to completing my initial task. The most important part of these instructions, is thaf my own soul should join them last. Ritnara then tried to smile...but it was impossible for her.

Darion looked on ahead, he too let out a sigh That's just...

Realizing the subject was upsetting Ritnara, he quickly changed it. So uhh, tell me about yourself... you know... when you were human.

Again, Ritnara sighed...: I wasn't born a human, but something more akin to a demon spawn. And my father who I keep mentioning wasn't really my father but he raised me. He was a master of the dark arts who has the power to dispel demonic corruption from humans and demons alike. That is how my frail body was made human. The name he gave me was Andara soul-keeper, daughter of Arantir... Ritnara paused for a bit, to remember everything in order: My father searched centuries for a suitable demon spawn, one that would withstand a powerful exorcism, one that may have the chance to save our world from the demon entity which he had foreseen enslaving it.   
Decades later, a powerful mage discovered how to forge a portal from our world to Azeroth. We visited this world...and my father forged an allegiance with the Lich King for acceptance of us into his kingdom...The man wanted souls for Frostmourne and and we were willing to provide. Ritnara found it really hard to speak all the sudden and looked down. She tried not show her deep state of anguish, tried to prevent it: I gave myself a new name later: Ritnara...backwards for father's name.

Really? What turned you into... well... this?? He asked as politely as possible. Gesturing to the undead riding just inches across from him.

One more thought troubled him: a thousand souls. That's at least seven hundred or more scourge soldiers to add to this army. Is this why the Lich King accepted this deal? To reinforce his army and prevent the Argent Crusade from ever breaking down the gates of his Citadel? he thought.

While the two conversed, Gearer sat on his dragonhawk, and somewhat managed to get a few words in. Overcome with boredom, he summoned an imp and held it tight in front of him. The imp blasted a nearby bird with a fireball and Gearer laughed. He reached into his pouch and equipped a new trinket. He also melded 3 soul shards into a spellstone, healthstone, and soulstone. A thousand souls...he thought. If I had that ring I would never run out of souls...unlike last time.

As you can see, Ritnara continued, there are eight gods in our world, seven good, and one evil. The latter was imprisoned until one day, a fanatic freed him, and that is when chaos began. A wave of demons washed over our world, they began to slay, corrupt and enslave every creature living or dead. Their armies were impenetrable, their numbers unimaginable. We, servants of the Necropolis also fought valiantly and crumbled under their hooves. The demon king himself went after my father I tried to protect him. Father and I were fatally wounded, a stayed behind to ensure my escape.

The portal opened beside Brill, undeath was the only way to save my soul from escaping my body. Ritnara let out a melancholic sigh: My father came to me in a vision during my transformation and told me what must be done. That was the last time I ever saw his face.

  
Almost completely oblivious to everything happening around him, Gearer and his imp were having a contest to see who could shoot the most birds down from the sky. Without realizing it, his dragonhawk was flying straight into a mountain. At the last second, Gearer's dragonhawk maneuvered itself and quickly ascended. Gearer dropped his imp and immediately dismissed it so it could avoid a bloody death. For just a split second, he looked down on the ground and saw some strange ghoulish creatures. Those ghouls don't look like Darion's. 

* * *

 


	2. Zoltan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wild zoltan appears!

Ritnara switched her focus to the mountain Gearer mentioned:...why did they all gather here? Haven't I killed them on the waters the tavern? She decided to not say anything, and watch her companions' actions.

Darion attention was drawn by the commotion. He also looked at the group if ghouls. They're not Death Knight's or Scourge minions... what are they?

Looking up with a puzzled expression, he waited for Ritnara's reaction, and she seemed more troubled than the rest. He assumed that has something to do with her.  
Ritnara, are you sure you don’t know where they’re from?

Ritnara almost jusmped up: No idea...We’ve been flying long, maybe we should descend and find someplace to spend the night?

Yeah, we could use some rest

The team agreed, descended slowly and soon landed.

Hopping off, stretching his arms and looking around the environment while assessing it carefully Darion spoke Flat terrain, no dust, no excessive wind. Fine spot it seems. But...

Darion paused

There is a storm brewing...Darion stabbed the earth with his sword.  
Do not let your guard down. I sense much evil still present  
  
Ritnara said nothing and looked at her ring. She realized just now what kind of danger she put herself in by offering to stay. Ritnara reckoned seeing thisbparticuular area on her map, she knew of a village a few miles away that the others didn't know of, Ritnara knew what had to be done: Darion...do you have a dagger? I am afraid to sleep without one...can I hold it in my hand just in case something attacks me?

Darion fumbled around his back pack. All I have is a skinning knife, you can have it. He offered and handed it to Ritnara.

We should take turns sleeping and guarding. Better have our weapons ready..

Ritnara took the dagger, and then began to reaching into her portable hole. After a while, she took out a mana strudel and took a bite. Does anyone want any? I packed tons... Ritnara checked that her ring was in place, and then took a few sticks from a nearby tree. Her summoned succubus was more than willing to help her craft a small shelter for one  
hm, not bad.

Don't worry about me, I’ve got me cigars. Mana Strudels aren't really my thing. Darion kindly refused.

Well if anyone wants to scout around and clear the way for later, come along He offered and walked off into the distance.

Gearer made a good campfire, and propped his back on a rock in case the team needed help with anything. He then spoke out loudly to himself: They can take care of themselves. I'm sure Darion and Ritnara have it under control. I'll just keep this guy company and watch our stuff

Ritnara picked up her things, and caught up to Darion, she casted a warlock Fel shield on herself. She knew what they were going to face, Ritnara knew that she must put "them" out of their misery before they found her: I feel as though we will see lots of ghouls around here, and I see many cobalt deposits. Are you a miner? Ritnara wasn't sure what she was saying...but she felt like she needed to talk to someone. Guilt was eating her alive.

Miner? Umm I do have some experience and might be able to, but why? He asked out of curiosity.

Ritnara sighed: I...I just want to talk to someone. Silence makes me feel anxious and lonely.

Hmmm she seems insecure Darion thought.

Ummm sure, just stick with me, don't hesitste if you need anything. He smiled as they kept walking.  
at the same time, he felt the ghouls' presence become stronger.

Ritnara looked around, a sense of extreme anguish was taking her over: I can't take this! I don't understand what is happening to me...I want to see my father, or Arthas...I don't know what I’m feeling... but I need to, or I will die...what am I saying?! You know you're going mad when even your thoughts don't make sense to you. Ritnara couldn't explain what she was up to...her thoughts just came out of her like a waterfall, and she didn’t have the power to stop them.  
Maybe I need some time alone to think… she said, while observing the forest. You continue on, I’ll meet you back at camp later. Ritnara was still set on visiting the nearby village to collect souls.

Confused by this sudden change, Darion staggered for a few seconds, then gestured to Ritnara to continue on.

Meanwhile…

A night elf Death Knight prowled through the forest, carefully scanning his maps. Although he wasn't going anywhere in particular, it was comforting for him to make sure he wasn't lost. He heard sobbing in the distance, he took a few careful steps towards the source of the noise, and realized that it was an undead, sitting under a yew tree with her head down. Puzzled, he thought to himself: A forsaken? Here? This isn't exactly horde territory, should I kill her? The night elf paused his inner monologue for a brief moment Wait..forsaken don't cry...they aren't capable of... It was common knowledge for the Alliance that the forsaken were the Horde race most devoid of any sort of emotion, seeing this rotting corpse suffering made the elf put his sword away. He decided to approach the undead peacefully but cautiously: You seem to be crying, are you alright? Can you understand what I am saying?

Ritnara looked up, and saw a tall figure looming over her...she instantly felt a pang of hostility towards him. His armor, it was that of a death knight, many of them still loyal to the frozen throne. This was someone she could trust more than just any stranger: I'm not crying. Did you come to kill me?

The elf felt a little surprised "Did you come to kill me?" was a very strange, oddly specific question to ask a complete strsnger, as if the forsaken was implying that she had committed some sort of crime, and somebody was hunting her: No. It's alright, don't cry, I am not here to kill you... The elf smiled with the most welcoming smile he could put on his face: My name is Zoltan.

Ritnara stood up, and brushed herself off, she was no longer in a state of anguish. Now she was curious: Tell me, Zoltan, have you still loyalty for the lich king? A strange, uncomprehensable grimace made her face go crooked for a few seconds.

Always proud to serve my king! Zoltan wondered whether she will try to kill him now that he told her his loyalties. Servants of the throne were targets for members of the horde as well as the alliance. At least he could become a whisp and run away if things became too out of hand...Why would you ask that, especially to a death knight?

Ritnara's eyes widened and she felt a sort of euphoria: Finally! Someone that will help me! Ritnara stretched her hand out to Zoltan for a handshake: My name is Ritnara, we are brothers both in arms and in loyalties.

That’s good.he replied, relieved. So, why are you so lonely? Did something bad happen to you?

Ritnara looked at her ring, and then at Zoltan, she didn't feel the urge to talk just because she was lonely. In fact, she realized she no longer felt lonely in the first place: No reason, it's tough being forsaken sometimes, that's all. Where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking?

Zoltan didn't really know where he was headed, he had no clear objective. His only goal in life was a higher rank among the scourge, his distant plan to accomplish the task was to assassinate Sylvanas Windrunner, the banshee queen. At the moment he was looking for better gear: I don't know where I am headed, really.. If you are so alone, I'd be honored to join you. Zoltan was more than aware that servants of the throne who weren't completely mindless creatures needed to stick together.

I am traveling with a small party... we are on a quest for our different destinies. I am afraid though that I am the only one who wants the lich king to live after we are finished with our adventure...Ritnara was tempted to sob or sigh, but she couldn't stand showing anymore weakness. Zoltan seemed very trustworthy. This made her confident.

Zoltan didn't expect that he would meet an entire party, one that was willing to readily accept him: So, I can just join your "death parade", just like this?

Ritnara paused for a moment then mumbled: Yes, follow me. I will introduce you to my team mates. I'm more than sure they will be alright with you also in the party, even though we are seeing you for the first time. She then stood up, and gestured Zoltan to follow. She had forgotten her objective to massacre the village for souls.  
  
Exiting the forest, she caught sight of Darion, and decided to leave him to his scouting duty. She found her way back to the camp through trial-and-error. Ritnara scanned her surroundings and looked back many times to ensure that Zoltan wasn't trying to assassinate her, or falling behind. Zotlan followed her solemnly and calmly. Ritnara thought to herself: Hmm...this one seems alright, let's see what the others will think..

Zoltan was impatient to see how many more allies Ritnara had with her...he was anxious. Upon seeing the empty campsite with seemingly no one in sight other than a few rucksacks, and some poorly made tents, Zoltan had to admit that he was a little bit disappointed.

Ritnara saw Zoltan's disappointment, and she frankly also felt stupid to lead someone like him to an empty campsite. Don't you doubt that my team will come back, they're scouting right now. I suppose you deserve to know who to expect: We are but a death knight and two warlocks. Assuming Zoltan would he interested in the death knight, Ritnara added: Our death knight companion is from a very well-known family...he goes by the nams Darion, since he is part of the Mograine family.

Zoltan listened, he was caught off guard when he heard about Ritnara's companion: Is he, the direct son of Darion Mograine?

No. Ritnara replied. Mograne is a distant relative of his, but after all they share the same family tree.

Zoltan let go of a fake smile, he was not at all bothered that his future party would be but rebels and forfeiters, or something worse, but all the same he remained conservative: I honor that name, not the soul that bears it. He turns to Ritnara: Now then, what’s your story, dare I ask...what is a forsaken doing in alliance territory with two alliance comrades?  
  
Ritnara almost laughed at her companion and thought: Tell you my story? too early, alliance! she simply turned her head away, and said in a rather cheerful yet cold tone: There is hardly any story behind my past. I am a servant of the throne, a loyalist by choice. My companions and I decided to go on a grand adventure. There is nothing more to it. Her smile was the fakest she could give, and she knew it, but speaking to this stranger would seem more entertaining than simply packing up and going to bed.

  
My turn then, if you don't mind lending me your ears. Zoltan took a moment to collect his thoughts. My fate was determined for me at Astranaar, my homeland. The elders decided that I will be a hunter. I was very unsuccessful and my mentors made me the laughing stock among the other apprentices for my poor skills. Zoltan paused for a minute or so, closing eyes to better remember his past. The eerie silence at the campsite was interrupted by the continuation of his story. I ran away one night and decided that there is no other choice for me but to become a death knight, and to tell you, it feels damn good. The night elf smiled, he was thinking about the people he hated and how he has risen above them, he was just happy to have another path to go on in that "not so distant" past of his.

Gearer came back with his voidwalker holding two satchels of cobalt ore that were as big as the gnome himself he was shocked to find Ritnara with another Alliance race. Seeing it was a night elf, the gnome felt no threat. The fact that he was a death knight, Ritnara would most likely not feel too threatened either. So i heard you wanted some cobalt, Ritnara? I'm an experienced miner so i thought i could go mine some since everyone else was doing their own thing. Gearer's voidwalker drops the bags and dismisses himself while he props his own back on a rock, giving in to his curiosity, he asked: So who's the new guy?

Zoltan makes a greeting gesture towards the gnome: I am Zoltan, servant of the Lich King, brother to all death knights.

I see.Gearer nodded. A friend of Ritnara is also a friend of mine! Just keep in mind that I'll acquire the powers your dear king for myself one day. Gearer lay down on the rock and looked up at the stars. Do whatever you want with the cobalt. Delighted to meet you, Zoltan. Soon after, he fell asleep.

Zoltan couldn't hide the fact that he was not delighted at all, but who was he to mock the tiny delusional gnome? Zoltan too didn't know what he was doing: Either way, I will stay, by your side and join your march towards destiny. Somehow, Zoltan felt as though he found a new sense of purpose among these strangers, especially Ritnara. He enjoyed her presence.

Ritnara smiled :good...good.

Zola replied to her quetly: Don't worry my- my comrade, there are two of us, and only one of him, you concern too much.

Ritnara chuckled, she was more than sure Zoltan was toying with her: I guess you're right...let's go a little further, I need to ask you something.

She gestured Zoltan to follow, then took some cobalt to use for later. they stopped behind a tall, looming oak: Zoltan, this will be a challenging journey, one where traitors are not needed. Are you prepared to fight with us even to the death? We only spoke for a few hours...

Zoltan grinned: I do not lie, it will be my pleasure to serve you...mistress. I am willing to take my oath again so that you may take my life if I am to show treason, and that I will never betray, not my mistress, nor my lord. Zoltan bowed, even though he was sitting, with his chilled axe, he lacerated the palm of his hand. Even he could redilybadmit to himself that it was strange for him to swear allegiance to someone he barely just met. He reached his hand out to his comrade. Ritnara too followed his example and cut the palm of her hand with Darion's skinning knife.

The pair fell silent as the Forsaken's festering black blood touched that of the elf's. Father, Ritnara asked herself, did you send me this servant? Thank you father...this is perfect by all means! Ritnara smiled, withdrawing Hernando from that of the elf. Say, Zoltan, do you have anything to smoke?

Zoltan smiled, and dug in his pouches. Indeed he did have something to smoke. Out he took a carefully-wrapped cigar with a strange mark on it: This is one of the expensive ones, Siabi's cigars. Zoltan rolled the cigar on his palm to show that he is not lying about it's worthiness.

Ritnara grinned, and took the cigar, throwing it into one of her two portable holes, she knew what she was going to do with it.

The two came back to camp in utter silence. Ritnara took refuge in her little tent, and started scanning her maps: Zoltan, is there another village around here? Rintara had remembered the village nearby. Taking Zoltan with her to the massacre was her new plan.

Zoltan nodded: But first, allow me to improve your shelter. We elves are masters of luxury. He opened one of his own bags, took out a long blanket of felweave cloth and spent a few minutes fiddling with poles and strings until he constructed an eleven tent - extravagant and purple. Now then, this shall be yours, my lady, and I will make due with your little shelter. Zoltan sat down in front of the camp fire and began sharpening his axes with a stone he made.

Ritnara looked at the tent made for her: protected from the elements on the outside and comforting on the inside. My, my there was even a cushion with pillows inside. It was as though Zoltan had premeditated everything and was just waiting for an opportunity to offer it all to Ritnara. The forsaken marched on in: hmm...where do they even get all this? This encounter seems, dare I say, fake. What is this man's hidden motive? What is he trying to accomplish by offering me luxury? Ritnara made sure that Darion's dagger was by her left hand. Ritnara sank deeper and deeper into her thoughts, until the comforting scents of her sleeping place gently put her to sleep.

Zoltan took up Ritnara's former place of rest, he began planning so that his lady wouldn't have to. Shortly after he noticed a mana strudel in the corner of the tent, he wasn't one for eating aliments that added mana for he didn't use such. Zoltsb, however found it pleasant that there was a meal waiting for him. He decided not to sleep until everything was ready.


End file.
